<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid Dress Hbomb/ TommyInnit by Katie_Smith24 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441353">Maid Dress Hbomb/ TommyInnit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Katie_Smith24'>Katie_Smith24 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hehe this prompts fein the discord, M/M, if you see this you searched for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Katie_Smith24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy won the L’cast and gets Hbomb in a maid dress as an award.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hbomb/TommyInnit, Liam | Hbomb94/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Hbomb, TommyInnit/Liam | Hbomb94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid Dress Hbomb/ TommyInnit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… you, um, won,” Hbomb laughed, “I know you’re a minor, so we’ll just find another award instead of the day with me as a maid.”</p>
<p>Tommy snorted. “No, it’s okay, Big H. I don’t really care that much, I just wanna see you publicly embarrassed,” he said, a bit of an evil grin on his face. </p>
<p>Hbomb couldn’t keep himself from laughing loudly. He was surprised Tommy took the offer, but now that he did… well, let’s say he got some ideas.</p>
<p>Now, Hbomb wouldn’t consider himself a bad person, but there’s only so much a man can take when there’s a cute-ass twink in front of him. </p>
<p>So, when Tommy called Hbomb over his communicator, he quickly ran over to get ready. While Tommy set up his camera for a video, Hbomb quickly changed into his maid outfit, slyly putting some lube in a secret pocket. </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>The video started with Tommy holding his camera facing himself and turning it to Hbomb.</p>
<p>“Look at this, viewers!” Tommy wheezed, “This bitch is wearing a maid dress!”</p>
<p>Hbomb grinned and pulled his dress a bit lower over his knees. Fuck, just hearing Tommy made him want to put the twink into his place.</p>
<p>Tommy and Hbomb continued making their video, Hbomb growing increasingly more bold with his actions. </p>
<p>He went from standing close to Tommy to touching his shoulders, rubbing them and calling him “master.” </p>
<p>God, Tommy didn’t even blink at these actions, assuming it was for a bit. </p>
<p>Time to push boundaries.</p>
<p>When Tommy stopped his camera for a break, he knew it was his chance. </p>
<p>“So, where do you wanna eat lu-“ Tommy was quickly cut off by Hbomb wrapping his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>He pressed his chest against Toms back, tucking his face by his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispered, “I have an idea for the video.”</p>
<p>Tommy gulped. The camera was off. This wasn’t a bit. </p>
<p>He shifted in Hbomb’s grip, turning to face him, which placed his face uncomfortably close to the older man. </p>
<p>Tommy could feel his breath on his face. Fuck, did he seriously chew a mint before this? It smelled like it. </p>
<p>“Um, what did you want to do?” Tommy whispered back, trying not to breathe too hard.</p>
<p>Hbomb grinned, pulling back for a moment before picking Tommy up and throwing him over his shoulder, causing Toms to release a small yelp of surprise.</p>
<p>He carried him inside and set him down so he could sit on the couch, then pulled Tommy down on his lap forcibly.</p>
<p>“WHAT- What’re you doing, Big H?” Tommy asked, his face flushed completely red at this point. </p>
<p>Hbomb smirked, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and grinding into his ass. </p>
<p>He started to kiss lightly around his neck, saying, “What do you mean, Master? I’m only doing what I can to please you.” </p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t possibly get more red. </p>
<p>Hbomb was grinding into him. </p>
<p>He could push him off a run or he could reciprocate. </p>
<p>He chose to reciprocate. </p>
<p>Squirming in Hbomb’s arms, he turned around so he was straddling the older maid. </p>
<p>“You’re my maid, huh,” Tommy said, “and you’ll do whatever I ask of you?” </p>
<p>Hbomb couldn’t be more ecstatic. Tommy was into it! Fuck, someone’s getting laid tonight. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do, Master?” Hbomb asked, continuing to kiss his neck and beginning to suck hickeys into it. </p>
<p>Tommy gasped at the feeling, grinding down in return. </p>
<p>“I want you to- fuck, I command you to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow!” Tommy ordered, grabbing Hbomb’s shoulders as support.</p>
<p>Hbomb pulled away and smiled for a moment. He picked Tommy up by his hips, his ass falling perfectly over the older’s crotch. </p>
<p>He carried a now semi-hard teenager to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed and climbing over, careful to not tread on the dress.</p>
<p>(Fuck, who’s house is this?)</p>
<p>“What does a good master say?” Hbomb teased, grabbing his master’s shirt and sliding it off. </p>
<p>Tommy paused before responding, “Whatever he fucking wants, he’s the master, bitch!”</p>
<p>Hbomb developed a dark look, glaring down at his master. </p>
<p>“You’ll need to learn some manners if you want me to fuck you safely, baby,” he growled, roughly pulling Tommy’s pants and underwear down, revealing a now fully hard Tommy. </p>
<p>“You’ll only do as I ask-“ Tommy was cut off by Hbomb slapping across his face, hard.</p>
<p>“Shut up. I’ll fuck you how I want, as I’m just following your orders from earlier. What was it? Oh, to fuck you until you can’t walk.”</p>
<p>Tommy grew quiet. He truly didn’t expect to get slapped, but he definitely wasn’t expecting to like it so much.</p>
<p>“Oh, you like that? I see you, little masochist,” Hbomb teased, gripping one of Tommy’s nipples with one hand while sliding his underwear down with his other.</p>
<p>Hbomb began to suck on Tommy’s nipples now, his hands roaming his body. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he said as he pulled off, looking down at his flustered master, “I’m going to prep you now.”</p>
<p>He pulled the small bottle of lube out of the secret pocket, generously putting it on his fingers before slipping them inside Tommy. </p>
<p>Toms gasped at the cold feeling, bringing his hips up to get a better angle.</p>
<p>While Hbomb prepped his darling, he sucked hickeys onto any unmarked match of skin he could find, bringing Tommy to moan loudly.</p>
<p>(I hope no one’s around to hear them)</p>
<p>Finally, Hbomb declared Tommy ready, sliding his fingers out and lubing up his dick, sliding in.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re still so tight,” he moaned into his partner, moving his hips until they touched Tom’s’ ass.</p>
<p>They stayed there for a minute before Tommy let him know he could move.</p>
<p>Taking Tommy’s orders to heart, he began to pound into the younger at a fast pace, not giving him time to adjust to the feeling of moving.</p>
<p>Tommy started moaning out words like, “bitch,” “fuck,” “baby,” and his name.</p>
<p>This just spurred Hbomb on, tilting until he knew he hit the prostate, Tommy practically screaming out.</p>
<p>“Beg for it,” Hbomb groaned, “beg for me to let you finish.”</p>
<p>“Please, please,” Tommy gasped, “I’ll do anything, just please let me -ahh!- please,” he began to sob out.</p>
<p>Hbomb pounded into Tommy’s ass until he began to feel his climax building up, groaning as he came, riding it out and moving his hand to pump Tommy as well.</p>
<p>Tommy came soon after, leaving both gasping for breath as Hbomb pulled out, laying beside him. </p>
<p>“God, that was good. Was it to your satisfaction, Master?” </p>
<p>Tommy looked over to Hbomb, still catching his breath. </p>
<p>“Fuck, yes.”</p>
<p>———-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>